


The Breaking Point

by Adariall



Series: Like the Kings and Queens of Old [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Courtship, Dis takes things into her own hands, Dis will not back down, Durincest, Dwarf Culture, F/M, First Time, Kili clearly takes after his mother, Romance, Sappy, Sibling Incest, The line of Durin is notoriously stubborn, Thorin realizes that smiling and nodding is a good thing, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Dis is concerned, courting takes too long. There's only so many years of gifts and slow kisses that she can take before she's had enough and she's ready to take matters into her own hands. This is what happens when she finally does so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenDurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDurin/gifts).



> HUGE thanks to the every wonderful jaredcubbins from tumblr for looking this over for me and catching my stupid typos, and thank you so much to the amazing QueenDurin. This fic never would have been completed without her and I owe her so much.

Dis stood outside her brother's door, smoothing the front of her nightgown nervously. She closed her eyes and took a slow breath. Tonight was the night. She was going to go to Thorin in his chambers and she would not leave until he heard her through. They'd been courting for years, a slow process that had already taken them from the occasional nervous kiss goodnight to passionate embraces, but for some time she'd longed for more. No longer did she wish to be sent back to her chambers at the end of the evening, she wanted to stay. Every night when she left, there was a throbbing ache between her legs persistent and unrelenting until she slipped her hands beneath her shift and brought herself to completion. For a time that worked, it sated her, but it hadn't been so for far longer than she cared to admit. She wanted to have Thorin more than she could express. She wanted to have her dearest brother between her legs and inside of her, joining them together and that want was never far from her mind. She'd felt Thorin's hardness against her before, hot and insistent through her dress as they devoured each other's mouths and her body had responded, making her thighs slick as desire coursed through her veins. It was that desire that brought her to her brother's door and while she was terrified, she was also excited beyond words.

Shaking herself once, she raised her hand and finally forced herself to rap her knuckles on the door softly before quickly stepping back. Her heart was beating like a hammer inside her chest and she had to fight against the urge to bolt. She'd never been much for ultimatums, but in this case? Well, it needed to be done. She stood there silently, waiting for him to open the door, and as luck would have it she wasn't forced to wait all that long. 

When Thorin opened the door he was dressed only in a light pair of breeches, hair loose around his shoulders. She couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face. He was dressed purely for comfort and that was not something that she was not usually privy to. 

"Dis? What in the world are you doing here at this hour?" He sounded concerned and reached out for her wrist to pull her inside. "And in your nightshirt of all things." 

"You and I need to talk." She began bluntly once she was standing beyond the threshold of his chambers. 

Thorin's eyes narrowed and he looked her over carefully. "I do not like the sound of that."

She sighed. "It is not a bad thing, it is more...we need to have a discussion, about our relationship."

"Now I am concerned."

Dis resisted the urge to throw her hands up in the air. "Thorin, sometimes I swear you are as thick as our Grandfather's throne. When I tell you that this is not a bad discussion you need to trust me."

"All right." He spread his hands wide, moving aside so that she could move past him. "Speak your mind."

She waited until the door was shut behind them before she began to speak. "You and I have been courting since you came of age, and quite frankly, that is a very long time."

"All things considered, I suppose that yes, you are right."

"Thank you." Dis began to pace in front of the fireplace, her eyes locked on her hands. "Now, you and I both know that our relationship has changed as we have gone from holding hands to, shall we say, more mature activities, and that is wonderful, however..." 

"However?" Thorin crossed the room to sit on the edge of his bed, watching her as she continued to pace.

Looking up she came to a stop and stared at him nervously. "That is no longer enough." 

"How do you mean?" Thorin appeared confused. 

Dis straightened her nightgown nervously and slowly crossed the room to stand in front of him. "I mean that I am no longer content with occasional embraces. I want more than that."

He sighed and reached out to pull her into his lap. He took a moment to settle her there carefully, his arms wrapped around her waist so that she could rest comfortably without worrying about falling. "Tell me what you want."

Dis flushed and ducked her head. "Everything."

Chuckling, Thorin stroked her back fondly. "I think you will need to be slightly more specific than that, dearest Dis."

"Oh shut up." She bumped their foreheads together. "You know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I do not."

She sighed loudly and took a breath, trying to work up the confidence she'd lost. "I want to have you." She swallowed hard, ducking her head so that she wouldn't have   
to look him in the eye. "All of you. I want to spend the night together with you in your bed, and I want to have you inside of me."

Thorin froze beneath her and his hand stilled.

"I want everything." Dis finally looked up, her gaze steady as she looked into her brother's eyes. "I am ready for this. I've been wanting this from you since I came of age and you will not be able to convince me otherwise." 

There was an awful pause after she finished and for a long moment she thought that he would say no, that she would find herself sent from his chambers and possibly even from his life, but then his face lit up and there was a look in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"Oh sweet sister." Thorin stroked the side of her face gently. "You know I could never deny you."

Dis settled in his lap and turned her face into her brother's hand, watching him with a soft, relieved smile. "And I would give you the moon if you asked for it."

Thorin bowed his head so that his face rested in the curve of her neck and she ran her fingers through his loose hair carefully. "I missed having you like this." He admitted quietly. "Durin help me, I can't go a single day without wanting you in my arms."

"I know," she murmured softly as she stroked the back of his head. "And I feel the same."

He pulled back slightly and watched her curiously. "You do?"

Dis hummed softly as she nodded. "I do. And may I ask you for something?"

"Anything."

"Kiss me." She smiled up at him fondly. "You need to kiss me right now."

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Do I really?"

She smacked him in the shoulder and pushed him back on the bed. "Yes you do, or else we're not going to get anywhere tonight."

"Well them I suppose I'll have to give into your demands." He grinned at her as he leaned in and pressed their mouths together. 

It was a soft kiss at first as Thorin held back, but Dis would have none of it. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and pressed into the kiss, nipping at his lower lip in a less than gentle manner. To her delight, he responded in kind before he pulled back slightly. 

"All right?"

Dis huffed loudly, expressing her displeasure at his departure without using words. 

"I suppose that's my answer." He chuckled lowly.

She dropped onto her back before reaching over and tugging at his hair. "Again."

"Yes, milady." He leaned over her and ducked his head before quite happily giving into what she had demanded.

They lay like that for sometime and lost themselves in long kisses. They broke apart occasionally when the need for air became too great, but those moments were few and far between. It was Dis who finally pulled away as she gasped for air. The feel of her own heartbeat thrummed through her body and she knew that it was time for her to make her move.

"Thorin," she murmured softly as she traced her fingers along the curve of his jaw. "Please."

He stared at her silently, their eyes locking before he finally nodded. Without saying a word he leaned in to kiss her once more and as he deepened it he slid a hand along her side.

Dis shivered as she felt his hand moving over top her nightshirt. She was acutely aware as it slid lower and lower until Thorin's nimble fingers were slipping under the hem. She pulled away from the kiss abruptly and rest her head back against the pillow.

"Go ahead." She encouraged him with a smile and Thorin responded quickly. His hands tugged the flimsy material up over her head and she couldn't help but giggle as she watched him toss it to the side. 

His eyes traced over her body, taking in the pale flesh that was exposed to him for the first time. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her shoulder as he trailed his fingers across her stomach, watching as the muscles jumped beneath the touch.

Dis licked her lips and swallowed hard as she found her mouth suddenly dry. She met his gaze as his touch stroked higher until his fingers skimmed the underside of her breasts. She closed her eyes as her breath hitched in her chest at the sudden brush of one of Thorin's thumbs against an already peaked nipple. She couldn't help but press up into his touch, seeking out more of that pressure. It sent what felt like electricity through her body and the all too familiar ache inside of her began to make itself known. But then Thorin was moving away and her eyes flew open s she let out a displeased whimper.

"Move up," he swallowed as he pulled his hands away from her skin. "Get comfortable."

She nodded silently and quickly clambered up toward the head of the bed. She watched him removing the soft breeches he had been wearing and she couldn't help but let out a quiet gasp. She'd wanted to see him in such a state for so long that it had seemed an almost impossible goal, but they were there and she had him. She allowed her gaze to wander, taking in the way that the dark hair that covered his chest trailed lower along his stomach until it thinned into a distinct line. Her eyes lingered there for a moment before she looked lower and there, between his legs was a nest of curls and he was already hard. 

"Dis?" Thorin slid across the bed to her, concern clear in his face. 

She shook herself and gathered her wits and she found that she couldn't stop grinning. "Come here." She crooked her fingers and gestured him forward as she spread her legs in a clear indication that she wanted him to settle between them.

Thorin rolled his eyes and laughed before he closed the final distance between them and crouched between her thighs. 

"Much better."

Thorin knelt forward and covered her body with his own, but he didn't touch her.He hovered over her for several long seconds before he bowed his head and pressed a kiss to the center of her chest, between her breasts. He stayed there for a moment, his lips pressed to her skin, then little by little he began to mouth his way down along the soft skin of her belly. He made his way lower, kissing along the same path his fingers had taken, but he stopped when he reached the curve of her hip. Without looking up, he shift back between her legs and stretched out on his stomach, his shoulders pressing her thighs further apart. 

Dis stared down at him, her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?"

"What you wanted me to do." He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. He lowered his gaze as he slid his fingers up along the inside of her thighs, working his way up higher and higher until they brushed against the soft curls that rest between her legs. He swallowed audibly as he traced a finger along her center, parting her carefully. 

She shivered as she felt him moving through the slickness that had already begun to well up and the all too familiar ache had also started its slow build inside of her. She felt him kiss the inside of her thigh as he began to circle his finger around her entrance. It seemed as if every last inch of her body came alive as he teased her, the tip of his finger pressing inside for just a moment before drifting away, sliding over other parts of her. He continued to tease her, his finger pressing inside little by little with each pass and she began to feel almost self conscious about the wetness she could feel between her legs.

"Stop teasing and just do it." She finally demanded, but to her frustration Thorin simply chuckled.

"Patience, Dis."

"Mahal give me strength," she growled. "If you do not move faster I swear I will pin you to this bed and treat you exactly as you have been treating me, then we will see how funny you find this to be."

Thorin muffled his laughter against her thigh and he grinned as she swat at his head. "All right, all right. You win."

"Thank you." She dropped her head back against the pillow and rolled her eyes. 

Sighing fondly, Thorin rest his cheek against her and parted her with his fingers once more. "I do need you to listen to me though."

"Fine, I'll listen." Dis stared at the dark blue fabric of her brother's canopy and closed her eyes. 

"Good." Thorin's voice was soft as he stroked along the inside of her thighs. "I need you to promise me that you will relax. This will only be painful if you do not."

She took a breath and nodded as she resisted the urge to push herself up on her elbows. 

Thorin pressed a kiss to the curve of her hip and she couldn't help but shudder. "Good girl." 

Without saying another word, he began to work his finger inside of her and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. His finger was so much larger than even two of hers together and the stretch was almost painful, but as he nuzzled the inside of her thigh she found the pain ebbing and giving way to something else entirely. It was only when she began to shift back against his finger that he slipped the first one out and then there were two being pressed inside of her. She whimpered softly, fighting against the urge to cringe away and she felt Thorin pause.

"We can stop." He murmured against her skin. "Say the word and we can stop right now."

"No." Dis bit out, lifting her head so that she was staring down at him. "I want this, so please, keep going."

He caught her gaze and held it for several long moments before nodding. "All right."

"Thank you." She dropped her head back against the pillow and took a deep breath before exhaling slowly.

She felt Thorin's beard scratching against the inside of her thigh and she couldn't help but giggle. The sensation was unfamiliar, although not entirely unwelcome, and she did not necessarily want it to stop, however before she could make a comment the slight tickle from his beard moved higher still. She lift her head to see exactly what it was that he was doing and caught Thorin's gaze. The look in his eyes was suddenly downright impish and without breaking their gaze he leaned forward and pressed his mouth between her legs. She arched up, her hands clutching at the bed sheets as she felt his mouth continue to move against her. It was a sensation unlike anything that she had ever experienced and she wanted more. With far more effort than she had thought would be necessary, she managed to lift one hand from the sheets before quickly tangling her fingers in her brother's hair.

"That's it," Thorin's voice rumbled over her skin and she whimpered softly. He slid his hands up her thighs, urging her to part her legs further. She did so without looking away and Thorin smiled reassuringly at her. He pressed his two fingers against her entrance once more only instead of tensing she found that she was distracted by the sudden feel of his mouth against her. His tongue slid between her legs, tracing up from where his fingers where slowly sliding into her until he reached the spot that they both knew could cause her to fall to pieces. She tangled her fingers in her brother's hair as she felt his tongue slide over her. His fingers crooked inside of her body, brushing against something that shot electricity through her limbs. Her legs tensed and twitched against Thorin's arms and through half open eyes she saw him grinning. He continued to work his fingers inside of her, twisting them in a way that caused her tremble against the bedding and without any warning she arched up, biting her lower lip in an effort to still the noises that were trying to escape from between her lips. Waves of pleasure continued to wash over her as Thorin worked his fingers inside of her body, tongue momentarily stilled. 

"Breathe, sweet one." He murmured as he carefully slid his fingers free of her body.

"I am breathing." She shot back as she struggled to push herself up on her elbows. "And if you continue on like this you are going to drive me mad. Please, Thorin. Now."

Thorin reached to the side and wiped his fingers off on the blanket before he got to his knees. "Are you sure?"

"No, Thorin. I am not sure. That is why I am in front of you with not a stitch of clothing on after having had your fingers inside of me and your tongue exploring places that I didn't even know could be arousing." Dis rolled her eyes as she finally managed to sit up against the headboard. "Clearly all of those things mean I'm not sure at all."

He sat back on his knees and shook his head. "All right then, Lady Dis. How would you have me?"

Dis flashed him a grin that was full of determination as she pushed herself up to her feet. She moved across the bed with ease and stood behind her brother. "Turn around and sit on your knees where I was."

"Milady," he bowed his head in impish deference before shifting around until he was in the position that she had requested. 

She curtsied mockingly before dropping back down to her own knees in front of him. She bounced for a moment on the bed, grin still affixed to her face before she moved forward. In one swift move she'd straddled her brother's thighs and was hovering over him. She lift her head and as their eyes met, Thorin slowly slid his hands across her thighs. Dis closed her eyes and shivered as she dropped her head forward to rest against her brother's shoulder. She could feel him taking a breath to say something, but she instead caused him to gasp as she reached between them and took him in hand. Her face remained pressed against his neck as she moved her hand over him, stroking him lightly. She could feel Thorin's muscles tensing against her and she swallowed hard as her hand continued to move between them. It was only when he let out a sudden hiss that she pulled back and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Are you?" Dis' voice was hoarse.

Thorin nodded. "I am, just..." he took a break. "I am not sure how much longer I can continue if you insist upon using your hand on me as you are."

Her lips twist up in an understanding smile and she leaned forward to press a light kiss to his lips. "All right then. Okay."

She kept her eyes locked on his face as she guided him towards her entrance watching as his eyes fluttered shut. She could feel the muscles of his thighs tensing beneath her and she felt a rush of affection flood through her. He was holding back, she could feel it beneath her and she was far more grateful than she could ever put into words. She leaned forward slightly and pressed a soft kiss to his chin before she began to bear down on him. She let out a soft gasp as he began to press inside of her. She knew that he was large, but as the head of his cock finally slid past her entrance she realized just how small she was in comparison. 

"Dis, we do not have to do this." Thorin's voice was tight and his hands slipped beneath her bottom, carefully holding her in place. "There is no shame in waiting until you are more prepared."

"No." She snapped. "I want this, and I will not stop."

Thorin sighed and squeezed her flesh gently."If you will not stop then, please do not rush." His face softened slightly and he leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. "I know I will sound like some love struck maiden, but this is the first time we are to be together, I do not want it to be over quickly. I want to remember this."

Her breath caught in her throat and she found herself unable to speak. Never once did she think that her brother would be the one to have such notions of romance in his head. "Why?" She finally swallowed hard, voice cracking.

"Because you are my one, and this? This is the start of everything." He slipped out hand out from beneath her and stroked her back. "I do not intend to miss a single moment."

Dis' eyes softened and she pressed their lips together once more. "Then we will take our time."

"Thank you." Thorin's voice was quiet and he lowered his head to nuzzle against he shoulder. 

Closing her eyes, she steadied herself one final time and slowly, slowly began to sink down. Her body stretched and ached as he slid inside of her but she ignored anything other than the press of her brother's face against her skin. Time seemed to pass with excruciating slowness and she could feel every last inch as it pressed into her but then she stopped and she realized that she was sitting in her brother's lap. She could feel Thorin trembling against her, forcing himself to hold still, and she could not even begin to find the words to express her gratitude so she accepted that it would have to wait until later. But then she shifted and something within her body came alive and she was no longer speechless.

"Thorin," she murmured. "Oh Thorin." Dis pressed her forehead to her brother's shoulder as she adjusted to the unfamiliar stretch of his cock inside of her. The pressure was almost overwhelming, yet at the same time it felt more right than she'd ever dreamt it could. Thorin's hands skimmed across her shoulders and then along the curve of her spine, leaving trails of heat in their wake and she found herself relaxing against his chest. 

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked her softly, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear.

"I'm perfect." She murmured, shivering as she felt him twitching inside of her. "Absolutely perfect."

Thorin exhaled slowly and pressed a kiss to her temple. "We're going to take this at your pace. Whatever you want, whenever you're ready."

She turned her face to the side and nuzzled Thorin's neck in gratitude. "Thank you, khâzash." 

Dis was uncertain how long they remained frozen in that exact position, Thorin throbbing inside of her, their bare chests pressed together as their hearts began to echo each other, but a sudden sense of readiness washed over her and she accepted it with a smile. 

Without saying a word to her brother she kept her face pressed tightly to the side of his neck and took a slow breath before she carefully rolled her hips forward, raising herself slightly as she did so. She felt Thorin's hands tense against her waist for a moment but he kept his promise and allowed her to guide the pace. She repeated the motion, lifting her hips more each time before dropping herself back down and taking him fully inside of her once more. Little by little she built up a steady rhythm, her body moving fluidly against her brother's. 

Thorin's hands worked their way across her back, then strong fingers slid across her ribs and along her sides before moving up toward her chest. She shivered helplessly as nimble fingers began to trace along the curve of her breasts. It was a touch she'd felt before, but it was always over her bodice, the sensations somewhat muted. Without that barrier between them the press of her brother's hand against her skin was enough to drive her mad and she found herself moaning softly. She began to press kisses along the curve of his neck and the taste of salt and skin was thick on her tongue. It was heady in a way that their previous fumblings had never been and she found herself beginning to tremble against him. Suddenly, Thorin's hands were back on her hips and he carefully stilled her. 

"What?" She managed to gasp softly as she lift her head to look at him. "What are you doing?"

Thorin looked her over carefully, his face flushed, hair beginning to hang down, damp with sweat. "May I?"

"May I what?" She stared at him silently as she stroked her fingers along his chest. 

He sighed and squeezed her hips gently. "Let me just try...something." his voice trailed off and he raised himself up on his knees and leaned forward. 

She realized what he was doing and as carefully as she could she lifted herself off of Thorin. She couldn't help the soft whimper that escaped from her mouth as their bodies separated. There was an ache inside of her that she'd never felt before, and all she wanted was to have him back inside of her. As quickly as she could manage, she stretched out against the blankets, her head resting against the lone pillow that had not been tossed off the bed sometime earlier. 

"Like this?" She asked softly, resisting the urge to tug the blankets over herself.

Thorin swallowed hard and he stared at his sister silently for several long moments before nodding. 

"What?" Dis looked up at him nervously.

"You are too fair a creature to ever grace my bed." His voice was rough with emotion and Dis found herself sitting up and wrapping her arms tightly around her brother's shoulders.

"I am no such thing," she murmured in his ear. "But I am yours in every way and I would never have it any other way."

Thorin turned his head and pressed their lips together, kissing her gently. He reached up to cup the back of her head and she couldn't help but shiver. She pressed back into the kiss, nipping at his lower lip pointedly before pulling back. 

"Please." Her voice was low and she dug her nails into the soft skin at the back of Thorin's neck, their lips still brushing together. "Just fuck me."

Without any pause, Thorin finally knelt between her thighs and lift her hips up before taking his cock in hand and guiding it back into her. He let go of her hips at that moment and Dis wrapped her legs around his waist keeping their bodies pressed together. With a dirty smirk, he leaned forward and braced his hands on either side of Dis' head and began moving. He rocked into her slowly at first, but then languid movements became sharper, faster. It wasn't long before the room was filled with the sounds of their bodies slapping together and their ragged gasps.

"That's it," she gasped, a familiar pressure beginning to build in the pit of her stomach. "Thorin, oh Thorin." 

Her legs tightened around his waist, pulling him closer and Thorin didn't hesitate to respond in kind. He leaned forward, his forehead resting between her breasts as he gave her all that he had.

Dis slid one hand up into her brother's hair, tugging at it roughly to pull his head back up. As their eyes met she lunged forward and captured his mouth in a rough kiss. It was nothing like the kisses they had shared earlier in the evening; it was rough and unskilled, too much teeth and saliva, but to her it was perfect in every way. She couldn't help but moan as Thorin took control of the kiss, his tongue flicking along the inside of her mouth, seeming to map out every last detail and then there was a brief flash of pain as sharp teeth tugging at her lower lip but somehow that only spurred her on. She dug her fingers into his hair and held him in place, not allowing him the chance to pull away. She felt his weight shift and then suddenly one of his hands was wedged between them. She was uncertain of what he was doing, but then there were fingers pressed against that spot and she was helpless to do anything other than cry out at the twin sensations of her brother moving inside of her and of his hands on her body. The pressure that had been building inside of her began to crest and she found herself pulling out of the kiss, struggling for air. Her entire body tensed, heels digging into the back of Thorin's thighs and she gasped loudly.

All at once pleasure crashed over her like a wave and she called out her brother's name, voice suddenly echoing around his normally silent chambers. She expected it to ebb quickly as it had every time she'd found pleasure with her own hand, but it didn't. Instead, as Thorin continued to move inside the pressure inside her began to build once more and before knew what was happening she clenched down him again, her voice breaking as she dug her nails into her brother's back. She was still trembling when she felt Thorin's whole body tense, his hips stuttering to a halt as he came to rest with their bodies pressed so closely together that not a single hair could fit between them. With a shudder she realized she could feel him twitching inside her, an unfamiliar warmth filling her.

They remained pressed together, clinging to each other in the silence for some time. There were no words that could be said and Dis was content with that. She was more at peace with the world than she could ever remember being in the past and there was not a thing that could convince her otherwise. 

In the end it was Thorin who made the first move. He groaned softly as he rolled to the side and Dis could hear his joints protesting. She winced slightly as he pulled out of her but the throbbing soon faded to a dull ache and one that she could live quite comfortably with. 

"Are you okay?" Thorin's voice was soft in her ear and she turned her head to smile at him tiredly. 

"I am much more than okay, my dear Thorin." She reached up and stroked the side of his face.

As she attempted to make herself more comfortable she suddenly became acutely aware of the mess between her legs and she cringed. "That is unpleasant." She admitted with a sigh.

Thorin turned to look at her once more and she gestured toward her lower half and he nodded understandingly. Without saying a word he all but fell out of the bed and Dis had to cover her mouth with both of her hands in order to keep from laughing. She watched as he stumbled toward the basin that sat at the far side of the room. He was surprisingly graceful as he retrieved one of the soft pieces of linen from beneath the basin and she took a moment to admire the view that she had of his rather spectacular rear assets. He wet the linen slightly and wrung it out before moving back towards the bed and she smiled. 

"Just relax and let me take care of this," Thorin crawled back onto the bed and kissed her chastely before moving back down between her legs. He carefully took care of the mess that she knew was between her legs, never pressing to hard with the cloth yet at the same time making sure to clean every last part of her. It wasn't long before she heard the wet slap of the cloth hitting the stone floor next to the bed and then Thorin was stretched out next to her once more. All at once it hit her that he would probably want her to leave now that they had finished and the thought left a sick feeling at the pit of her stomach. 

"Please don't make me return to my chambers tonight," she turned onto her side and curled up against Thorin's chest before she tucked her head under his chin. "I do not want to be alone."

Thorin's arms wrapped around her tightly and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Of course you can stay here for the evening. I am not going to send you from my bed like some cheap whore. You are my own dear sweet Dis and my bed is yours."

She relaxed slightly against his chest, fingers trailing through the soft hair covering his chest. "What are we going to tell Father?"

"We'll tell him the truth." He smiled. "We are Dwarfs, we love who we love and there is nothing that can stop that."

Dis tipped her head back and kissed the underside of his chin. "You always throw yourself into things head first, without a second thought."

"And you do the same, dear sister. You are far more reckless than I will ever be."

She laughed and tugged at the hair on his chest playfully. "So you think, but I disagree. You are the warrior, I am simply the Princess."

"I doubt that our father would agree with you about that. I seem to recall many years of you terrorizing the mines searching for your...what was it again? Ball?"

"So help me, Thorin, if you bring that up again I will find very interesting ways to make you pay." 

"Is that so?" Thorin's tone was playful and he tweaked the tip of her nose.

Dis hummed her assent and kissed his chest. "I can be devious."

"Oh I am fully aware of that fact. We've grown up together, Dis, I have seen you at your very best and your very worst...although I will admit that your very worst is rather terrifying and I know Frerin would say the same."

"Could you please leave Frerin out of this discussion right now?" She groaned.

"Fine." Thorin laughed. "But if I do so, you must agree to one thing."

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Sleep, sister." He sighed. "It is time for sleep. We have duties to attend to in the morning and I fully intend to go about them feeling fully rested."

Dis laughed and settled against her brother's chest once more. "Yes, dear. But come morning I do expect you to make waking up a...pleasurable experience." With a dirty grin she felt him shudder beneath her and she finally closed her eyes. Thorin stroked her hair lightly and closed his own eyes, sweat still cooling between their bodies. 

"I will do that," Dis could hear exhaustion in his voice. "My dearest love. Until morning."

"Until morning." She replied softly. "My Thorin."


End file.
